zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Numbered Doors
The numbered doors appear in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. In the Nonary Game, these doors each carry a red number from 1 to 9. The goal of the survivors is to seek a door with the number 9 on it. Function The numbered doors were used in the First Nonary Game and the Second Nonary Game, they were developed, along with the RED and DEAD by Teruaki Kubota of Cradle Pharmaceutical. They function by digital roots, as players must add numbers to create a digital root that equals the door the players want to go through by placing the correct bracelets on the RED, in total only 3 to 5 players may go through a numbered door. The doors remain open for nine seconds which then activate the players bracelets of those who went inside. They will then have eighty-one seconds to deactivate their bracelets via the DEAD or the bombs will explode. Only those scanned their bracelets on the RED can scan their bracelets on the DEAD, to prevent cheating. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Central Staircase To be written. Large Hospital Room When arriving at the Large Hospital Room, the remaining eight survivors notice three Numbered Doors, Door 3, Door 7 and Door 8. However they find out that the doors don't work, due to them having components for the RED missing. They then split up to search for the RED components. During this part, Zero repairs the RED's and kidnaps Snake, he then places a drugged Nagisa Nijisaki in Snake's clothes near the hospital room. Ace, who came back after grabbing the knife and the Number 9 bracelet of the 9th Man, notices "Snake", deeming him a threat, he uses his bracelet, the number 2 bracelet on "Snake's" arm and the number 9 bracelet to open Door 3, he pushes "Snake" in Door 3, which due to the mechanics of the numbered doors, kill him. Later, at 1 AM, everyone returns but Snake is missing, they split up to look for Snake, but fail to find him. They choose to open the doors, but the bracelets make it incompatible for everyone to go through a numbered door. Lotus proposes someone sacrifice themselves, much to the dislike of June. Lotus proposes they vote but Ace decides to sacrifice himself, although June objects, he injects himself with Soporil to prevent her from stopping him. They realise that in order to continue, three of them must take Door 7, and the other three must take Door 8, but Junpei is upset that he and June would be separated, as no combinations will allow them to be together. Seven and Lotus don't want to be together, so they choose to take Door 7 and 8 respectively. Junpei either chooses Door 7, he goes with Seven and Clover, whilst Lotus goes with Santa and June through Door 8. If Junpei chooses Door 8, he goes with Lotus and Clover, whilst Seven goes with Santa and June through Door 7. If Junpei picks Door 3, Santa says they can't, however he tricks June and Seven into verifying their bracelets under the guise of them all escaping. Junpei then explains that either Santa or Clover and Lotus can join them to make the correct digital root. Lotus and Clover tried to reach the RED, but Santa was able to join them and they reluctantly went through the Door, leaving Lotus and Clover behind. Safe Ending To be written. True Ending To be written. Gallery 406395 366845776672755 100000420062932 1224446 141168604 n.jpg|Door 1 Door-2.png|Door 2 Door-3.png|Door 3 Door-4.png|Door 4 Door-5.png|Door 5 9-Hours-9-Persons-9-Doors-door-6.jpg|Door 6 Door 7.png|Door 7 Door-8-s.png|Door 8 Chapel 2.png|The larger Door 9 Chapel 7.png|The smaller Door 9 Door q.png|Door q Category:Article stubs Category:Game mechanics Category:Technology Category:Numbered doors